The Room of Requirement
by 7.Days.of.Summer
Summary: Selamat datang di kamar kebutuhan. Tempat segala risau terselesaikan. Tempat segala kesedihan terhapuskan. Bergembiralah, semua kebutuhanmu akan terpenuhi. Modified Canon. Edited.
1. Prolog

Selamat datang di kamar kebutuhan.

Tempat di mana kau tak perlu merasa kekurangan apapun. Tempat di mana segala permintaanmu menjadi kenyataan. Di mana segala harapanmu terkabul dalam sekejap.

Selamat datang di ruang mimpi.

Tempat segala risau terselesaikan. Tempat segala kesedihan terhapuskan.

Bergembiralah, semua kebutuhanmu akan terpenuhi.

* * *

><p>The Room of Requirement<p>

By : kurok1n

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Nah, selagi kau menikmati keterpesonaanmu pada tempat ini, mari kuceritakan sebuah rahasia.<p>

Dahulu kala, beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, di sebuah bagian bumi bernama Middle Earth, bertemulah empat orang penyihir paling kuat di bumi. Empat orang yang dikatakan akan mewarisi peradaban dunia sihir dengan ilmu dan kekuatan mereka yang tak tertandingi. Mereka adalah Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, dan Salazar Slytherin.

Bukanlah sebuah rahasia jika empat orang itu tidak memiliki sifat yang sama.

Godric Gryffindor, seorang pria gagah dengan jiwa ksatria yang pemberani, jujur, dan hidup untuk kebenaran dan kepahlawanan. Rowena Ravenclaw, wanita anggun yang memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa, yang kepalanya bersinar oleh kebijaksanaan. Helga Hufflepuff, perempuan yang rendah hati, yang memiliki kesabaran seluas samudera. Salazar Slytherin, pria cerdas yang ambisius, yang memiliki akal selihai ular.

Di jaman sebelum keempat penyihir kita belum bersatu, kaum penyihir semakin terdesak oleh kawanan muggle (non-sihir) yang semakin berkembang. Kaum muggle pada waktu itu mungkin berbeda dengan muggle yang kau temui sekarang. Mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang berbelas kasih. Mereka menganggap kaum penyihir adalah mahluk terkutuk yang patut dibinasakan. Segala cara telah dilakukan oleh kaum penyihir untuk menciptakan kedamaian dengan kaum muggle. Namun para muggle, dengan kedengkian yang memuncak, membiarkan rasa benci menguasai mereka. Rasa benci yang terlampau besar hingga menumpahkan darah yang sia-sia dalam banyak peperangan. Sementara kaum penyihir, terdesak karena kalah jumlah, memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri, bersembunyi. Sesuatu yang masih mereka lakukan hingga saat ini.

Nah, apakah kau bertanya-tanya tentang nasib keempat penyihir kita? Biar kujawab dengan singkat, mereka baik-baik saja. Jika saja hanya mereka penyihir yang tertinggal dalam peperangan, maka akan dengan yakin kukatakan, mereka pasti akan memenangkan peperangan dengan mudah. Namun apalah jadinya dunia sihir jika yang tersisa hanyalah empat orang? Mereka harus mempertahankan kuantitas kaum penyihir sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Namun kaum muggle yang licik sering menipu kaum penyihir dengan kedok perdamaian, untuk akhirnya menjerumus dan membantai mereka. Nah, untuk menghindari penumpasan tanpa hati terhadap kaum mereka, maka mereka memilih mengalah, dan menggiring kaum mereka ke tempat yang lebih aman, yang tidak terjangkau oleh pandangan kaum muggle yang kejam. Tempat yang, jika kau mau memperhatikan, hanya berjarak selemparan batu dengan tempat tinggal kaum muggle.

Itulah keunikan kaum penyihir. Mereka memiliki kelebihan dibanding kaum muggle. Mereka bisa membuat diri mereka tidak terlihat. Mereka bisa membuat diri mereka terbang, seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh salah seorang penyihir kita, Salazar Slytherin. Andai saja mereka menggunakan kelebihan itu sejak dulu. Ah, aku tidak akan mengeluh tentang keteledoran kaum penyihir kita di jaman dahulu. Nah, mari kita lanjutkan cerita kita.

Semenjak itu, kaum penyihir hidup dalam kedamaian. Mereka hidup dengan tenang dan berkembang. Populasi anak di antara para penyihir semakin meningkat, seiring kestabilan hidup mereka. Hingga kemudian muncul masalah baru: pelatihan sihir bagi generasi baru. Populasi orang tua yang jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan anak-anak mereka menyebabkan mereka kewalahan dalam mamantau perkembangan sihir keturunan mereka. Hal inilah yang menjadi perhatian keempat penyihir kita.

Berawal dari pentingnya pendidikan sihir bagi anak-anak yang baru lahir, juga demi keberlangsungan jati diri mereka, keempat penyihir kita sepakat untuk mendirikan sebuah sekolah sihir. Maka dibangunlah sekolah itu di sebuah perbukitan di Middle Earth, di mana danau bening mengelilinginya dengan tenang. Di mana benteng-benteng tak kasat mata dibangun di sekelilingnya hingga tidak terjangkau oleh para muggle. Setiap batu yang digunakan untuk membangun diteliti dan dimantrai, hingga pada saat kau menginjakkan kaki di dalamnya, kau akan merasakan sensasi sihir merayapi setiap inci kulitmu.

Kemudian, setelah puluhan purnama terlewati, tepat pada saat generasi baru mencapai umur optimal untuk belajar sihir, sekolah itupun selesai dibangun. Dengan keempat penyihir kita menjadi guru utama, dan dibantu oleh beberapa penyihir lain yang memiliki cukup ilmu, sekolah itu resmi didirikan. Sekolah itu, yang hingga saat ini masih belum berubah satu keping batu pun, dinamakan Hogwarts.

Nah, kau pasti bertanya-tanya, apakah ini rahasia yang ingin kuceritakan? Bukan. Tentu saja bukan. Cerita mengenai bagaimana Hogwarts terbentuk bisa kau baca di bukumu. Rahasia yang akan kuceritakan, adalah tentang ruangan di mana kini kau duduk nyaman.

Ya, tentang Kamar Kebutuhan.

Dulu, ketika murid-murid baru mulai berhamburan dan belajar di kastil ini, banyak sekali keinginan dari kepala mereka yang terdengar oleh dinding-dinding kastil yang kokoh. Batu-batu yang menyokong dinding, yang sudah kuceritakan padamu, adalah batu yang telah dimantrai, sehingga setiap incinya memiliki kemampuan sihir yang mungkin tidak pernah kau bayangkan. Salah satu kemampuan itu adalah menyampaikan setiap pesan tak terkatakan kepada penyihir yang memantrai mereka. Kebetulan, pesan dan keinginan non verbal itu kerap kali beterbangan dan memantul pada dinding-dinding kastil di tingkat atas, tempat Rowena Ravenclaw membangun bagian kastilnya. Hingga pada suatu hari yang mendung, batu-batu yang termantrai itu menyampaikan impuls-impuls pesan tersebut kepadanya dalam sebuah bola perak besar dan berpendar.

Rowena Ravenclaw, dengan kecerdasan juga kebijaksanaannya yang tak tercela, menghadapi bola keinginan itu dengan kening yang berkerut. Ia mengerahkan seluruh isi kepalanya yang bersinar untuk mencari solusi dari masalah di hadapannya. Lalu pada suatu hari, saat para murid tengah menikmati jeda belajar mereka, ia mendapatkan pemecahan masalahnya. Ia mendapat sebuah ide untuk membangun sebuah tempat tak kasat mata, yang dapat menampung dan mengabulkan segala permintaan. Sebuah kamar kebutuhan.

Lalu berlarilah ia dari ruangannya di ujung menara, melewati pintu keluar ganda yang melayang di udara, lalu menuruni tangga menuju lantai tujuh. Memilih satu area di seberang permadani hias Barnabas the Barmy, lalu mengayunkan tongkatnya. Bisa kukatakan padamu bahwa kepalanya yang bersinar terlihat menyilaukan kala itu, saat ia mendaraskan mantra-mantra kuno yang rumit. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah pintu terbentuk di dinding itu, membuka ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ke sebuah kamar.

Rowena kita memasuki kamar itu dengan kepalanya terangkat tinggi. Pada saat itu, kamar itu hanyalah menyerupai kamar asrama biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa di dalamnya. Maka dari itulah ia kembali mengacungkan tongkatnya, mengayunkannya sedemikian rupa ke segala arah, hingga satu persatu batu yang menyusun dinding berpendar kebiruan. Dan setelah beberapa saat terlampaui, pendar itu mulai menghilang, seiring tongkat Rowena yang mulai diturunkan. Ah, tak bisa kukatakan betapa aku terpukau. Satu demi satu benda-benda yang tak terduga bermunculan. Buku-buku, bantal, perapian, peralatan perang, bahkan bentuk ruangan itu sendiri. Hanya satu yang tak mucul kala itu: makanan. Penyihir kita terlihat puas sekali. Lalu, setelah selesai membaca bukunya yang muncul dari ketiadaan, ia pun beranjak pergi dari kamar itu.

Sambil tersenyum kulihat ia kembali mendaraskan mantra melalui tongkatnya yang terarah ke pintu masuk. Menutup segala celah dan cahaya menuju petak di dalamnya. Membuatnya tak terbuka lagi dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Sebuah petak, yang kini kau jejaki.

Butuh waktu bagiku untuk memahami sifat dari kamar kebutuhan ini. Sudah lama aku bertanya-tanya, mengapakah pintu ajaib itu tak pernah terbuka lagi. Namun suatu ketika, setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu dan aku mulai lupa mengenai kamar ini, sesuatu muncul dari ujung lorong. Sebuah pendar berkilauan di atas kepala seorang anak muda yang nampak resah. Pendar yang sama yang dikirimkan dinding kastil kepada penyihir bijak kita. Seketika aku pun tersadar, bahwa pintu ajaib di dinding lantai tujuh ini hanya akan menampakkan dirinya pada keinginan yang kuat. Pada sebuah kebutuhan yang membara.

Aku pun tersenyum menyaksikan anak tersebut terperangah melihat gurat-gurat pintu muncul dari dinding kosong. Ah, rasanya sudah lama aku tidak menyaksikan keajaiban kecil ini. Meskipun setelahnya telah banyak yang menemukan pintu itu. Dan kau, adalah salah satunya.

Nah, nikmatilah keberadaanmu di kamar kebutuhan ini. Di tempat di mana kau tak perlu merasa kekurangan apapun. Tempat di mana segala permintaanmu menjadi kenyataan. Di mana segala harapanmu terkabul dalam sekejap.

Nikmatilah keberadaanmu di ruang mimpi.

Tempat segala risau terselesaikan. Tempat segala kesedihan terhapuskan.

Bergembiralah, semua kebutuhanmu akan terpenuhi.

* * *

><p>an. A… Aneh ya? Kasih tau saya ya kalo aneh X(

Fic ini adl semacam kumpulan oneshot. Bisa dibaca terpisah, tapi tetap satu universe : kamar kebutuhan. Oiya, rate dan genre fic ini akan berubah seiring kisah yang diceritakan. Mohon tinggalkan saran dan kritik untuk perbaikan chap berikutnya ya. Terima kasih…

Love,

Kurok1n.


	2. Chapter 1 A Gift

_Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang terlihat menyusuri koridor sepi di lantai tujuh. Jubah hitamnya yang kelam berkibar setiap kali tubuh langsingnya bergerak. Berkali-kali ia bergumam, merapalkan kata-kata yang tak terdengar. Ia berhenti, lalu menggigit kukunya yang melengkung anggun di ujung jarinya._

_Lalu, seperti apa yang telah dibisikkan kepadanya, sebuah guratan halus muncul di dinding di depan. Perlahan semakin besar, hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah pintu dengan lengkungan indah._

_Gadis itu mendesah senang._

* * *

><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

**The Room of Requirement**

**Chapter 1 : A Gift**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hogwarts, 27 April 1968.<strong>_

Ada bisik-bisik diantara para peri rumah tentang sebuah ruang ajaib di kastil.

Begitulah yang tidak sengaja Narcissa dengar dari sekumpulan gadis Hufflepuff yang tadi siang duduk di bangku belakang saat ia tengah berada di perpustakaan. Ruangan itu, katanya, bisa mengabulkan apa saja permintaan penggunanya. Apa saja. Narcissa hanya mendengus saat salah seorang diantara mereka menyebut bahwa ia akan meminta Lucius Malfoy, seorang Prefek dari Slytherin. Andai saja gadis dungu itu tahu bahwa Lucius tidak akan pernah tertarik pada gadis Hufflepuff−terlebih lagi darah lumpur.

Mengambil satu buku yang akan dibacanya, Narcissa kemudian berjalan ke arah bangku-bangku yang berderet di dekat jendela besar. Rapi dan sepi. Sesuatu yang sangat di sukainya. Jubah hitam panjangnya tidak sengaja menyapu sepatu salah seorang dari kumpulan gadis itu, dan ia segera mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk langsung membuangnya begitu sampai di asrama.

Hanya sebuah pagi mendung yang lain yang ia habiskan di sini, menyendiri, di antara buku-buku. Tongkatnya tergeletak simetris dengan dinding. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, lalu mulai membaca.

.

.

.

Titik-titik hujan menampar pelan jendela perpustakaan, mengantarkan bunyi menyenangkan ke penjuru ruangan. Andai saja para murid diijinkan membawa minuman ke perpustakaan, maka Narcissa pasti sedang menyeruput cokelat panasnya sekarang. Ia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya yang kedinginan, tiba-tiba merasa bodoh karena baru sekarang terpikir untuk menggunakan tongkatnya. Kehangatan seketika menyelubunginya selepas ia lambaikan tongkat itu ke tubuhnya.

Meski tidak dengan kikik geli yang berulang kali menyergap telinganya. Membuatnya terus menerus mengernyitkan kening.

Rupanya pembicaraan tentang ruang ajaib itu masih belum usai. Keempat gadis yang kini duduk membentuk sebuah lingkaran itu justru bertambah semangat. Yang artinya, semakin banyak kebisingan yang mereka timbulkan. Narcissa nyaris saja menggumamkan mantra peredam saat kemudian teringat bahwa dirinya tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Ia tidak akan mengalah. Tidak jika ia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan.

Maka dengan langkahnya yang tegap, ia hampiri keempatnya.

"Kecuali tempat ini memang milikmu, Bones, aku yakin ketenangan adalah hal yang krusial di dalam perpustakaan," katanya.

Keempat gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh, kau. Tak melihatmu di situ," kata seorang gadis bernama Loyce. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Narcissa menyipitkan matanya.

"Kubilang kalian berisik. Keluar saja sana kalau memang tak ingin membaca. Jangan mengganggu orang dengan obrolan kalian yang kekanakan," katanya seraya melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan empat orang gadis yang terpaku.

.

.

.

Malam itu di asramanya, Narcissa terus terjaga. Pikirannya penuh dengan ruang ajaib yang di dengarnya pagi tadi. Entah kenapa. Padahal itu hanyalah ocehan gadis-gadis pemimpi yang tak bisa mendapatkan pacar. Namun ternyata hal itu membuatnya kepikiran.

Maka setelah meletakkan buku malang yang tak juga dibacanya, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Memakai jaket rajutnya yang hangat, lalu mulai keluar kamar. Ia nyaris harus mengendap-endap dari kamar menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin yang dingin, karena di ruang bawah tanah itu, setiap langkah kaki yang tidak hati-hati akan terdengar dengan jelas. Ia melangkah pelan menuju pintu, lalu keluar koridor sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

Berusaha tidak membuat suara, Narcissa berjalan menuju sisi timur kastil, naik dan turun, ke tempat Aula Besar berada. Namun sebelum ia mencapai tempat itu, ia berbelok menuruni tangga ke bawah. Beberapa kali ia nyaris terpergok oleh hantu Hogwarts yang melayang tidur. Ia bahkan harus bersembunyi di balik patung penyihir tua jelek saat Peeves dengan ribut melayang ke arahnya, sebelum kemudian kembali berjalan. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia akhirnya sampai pada tempat yang dituju.

Ada sebuah lukisan besar bergambar mangkuk berisi buah-buahan tergantung di dinding. Dengan ragu, ia menjulurkan tangan ke arah gambar buah pir, lalu mulai menggelitikinya. Perlahan, lukisan pir itu berubah menjadi sebuah pegangan pintu besar berwarna hijau. Ia lalu mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, menjejalkan dirinya ke dalam.

Awalnya tidak terlihat apapun. Namun seperti melihat zat yang berpendar dalam gelap, segala yang ada di sekelilingnya mulai bisa dikenali. Ada empat buah meja panjang. Semuanya identik dengan yang ada di Aula Besar. Narcissa melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah celah besar di dinding di ujung deretan meja. Ada banyak mahluk yang tengah tertidur di sana. Nafas mereka yang berisik terdengar bersahutan di keheningan dapur.

Peri rumah.

.

.

.

_**Hogwarts, 28 April 1968**_

"Aku membutuhkan sebanyak mungkin bezoar, Severus," kata Narcissa saat berada di ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Suaranya yang jernih namun dingin bergema di bawah ruangan yang beratap rendah.

"Dan boleh kutahu untuk apa itu?" tanya Severus Snape, seorang pemuda berhidung bengkok dengan rambut hitam berminyak.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Sebenarnya akan jauh lebih mudah jika ia mengatakan bahwa bezoar itu diperlukannya untuk berjaga-jaga dalam pelajaran ramuannya bersama Slughorn. Narcissa masih tidak bisa percaya, bahwa dari segala kemungkinan penggabungan kelas dengan Gryffindor, dirinya dipasangkan dengan orang paling ceroboh yang pernah ia temui : Frank Longbottom.

Ia membalik halaman buku _Dalam Masa Teror_ di pangkuannya. Sejujurnya dari tadi tak ada satupun kalimat yang masuk ke kepalanya. Pikirannya kini sibuk merencanakan perjalanan rahasianya. Sebuah penyelinapan lain. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh peri rumah itu benar, maka ruang ajaib yang menjadi desas desus itu terletak di lantai tujuh. Sangat jauh dari asramanya.

Narcissa sibuk memikirkan cara agar ia tidak tertangkap oleh para Prefek yang terus berpatroli di sepanjang koridor Hogwarts. Andai saja ada mantra, ramuan, apapun, yang bisa membuatnya tak terlihat.

Ia memandang sekeliling ruang rekreasi. Semuanya terlihat temaram dan kehijauan. Di pojok ruangan, Lucius Malfoy terlihat sedang mendaraskan mantra pada seekor laba-laba.

Tinggal tiga hari lagi.

.

.

.

_**Hogwarts, 29 April 1968**_

Sebuah malam yang hangat di pertengahan musim semi. Meski tidak di lorong bawah tanah Hogwarts. Di sekeliling asrama Slytherin ini, hanya terasa pengap dan lembab. Di balik selimutnya yang hangat di kamar tidurnya, Narcissa memandangi satu persatu teman sekamarnya. Saat itu mendekati tengah malam, dan keempat gadis di dekatnya tengah tertidur pulas.

Ia perlahan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Menyambar jubah panjangnya yang tergantung rapi di sisi meja, kemudian berjingkat meninggalkan kamar. Sesungguhnya ia tidak perlu melakukannya. Ia seorang Black yang disegani. Tidak akan ada murid Slytherin yang berani mempertanyakan tingkahnya meski di tengah malam sekalipun. Namun sesuatu mengenai ruang ajaib ini terlalu menyitanya, hingga tanpa sadar ia bertingkah seperti gadis Hufflepuff yang hendak menemui pacar rahasianya.

Narcissa kembali menghembuskan nafas lega saat berhasil melewati pintu, keluar menuju koridor. Merapatkan jubahnya untuk menenangkan diri, ia berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju sisi timur kastil. Ia berhenti saat koridor yang dilewatinya menyabang, lalu mengambil arah kanan, tepat ke tengah kastil. Langkahnya sedikit bergema ketika ia mulai menaiki tangga. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling, memastikan lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang sepanjang dinding tetap mendengkur. Ada satu anak tangga yang menjerit keras saat diinjak, dan ia terpaksa harus menunduk di bawah pegangan tangga untuk bersembunyi.

Nafasnya terengah-engah saat ia akhirnya sampai di lantai tujuh.

Narcissa langsung berjalan ke depan lukisan Barnabas the Barmy, memastikan bahwa itu lukisan yang tepat sebelum kemudian memejamkan matanya. Berkonsentrasi. Membuka mata seraya membulatkan tekad, ia mulai berjalan mengelilingi koridor itu. Terus menerus berpikir, berharap, meminta. Ia melewati koridor itu sebanyak tiga kali dengan satu permintaan di kepalanya. Lalu, ia menunggu.

.

.

.

_**Kamar Kebutuhan, 29 April 1968.**_

"Apakah aku bisa meminta apapun?"

Tidak ada suara. Padahal Narcissa berharap ada seseorang, atau sesuatu, yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Sepertinya ruangan itu bisu.

Narcissa bergerak perlahan, mengamati tiap-tiap sudut ruangan. Semuanya sama dengan ruangan Hogwarts yang lain. Serba batu. Ia berharap bahwa ruangan itu lebih ceria. Ia berharap ada perapian di sisi kiri dindingnya, dan permadani di sisi lain. Ia ingin setumpuk bantal lembut di atas karpet yang tebal dan empuk. Lalu buku-buku.

Ia mengamati atapnya yang rendah. _Andai atap ini lebih tinggi_, pikirnya.

Lalu−

Ada suara gemeretak.

Narcissa spontan menoleh ke sisi kiri, seketika terpana saat tiba-tiba dindingnya membentuk sebuah ceruk persegi. Sisi-sisinya berubah hitam dan mengkilat. Lalu seolah tumbuh dari lantai, setumpuk batu bara hadir di sana, dan api mulai berkobar.

Narcissa mendekap mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Berusaha untuk tidak menjerit.

Seakan mewujud dari ketiadaan, bantal-bantal, karpet, buku-buku, muncul begitu saja. Membuat ruangan itu beraroma manis menyenangkan.

.

.

.

_**Aula Besar, 30 April 1968.**_

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Narcissa menggeleng. Menahan tawa yang sedari tadi memaksa lepas dari mulutnya. Ia nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Maka akan aneh jika dirinya tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri di tengah Aula Besar. Ia tidak ingin kakaknya khawatir. Jadi, ia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ia hanya bahagia. Sungguh. Penemuannya tentang ruang ajaib membuatnya terjaga semalam suntuk. Bahkan rasa nyaman dari selimutnya yang melenakan tak bisa membuatnya terlelap.

Narcissa hanya ingin kembali ke ruangan itu. Menikmati kembali surga buatannya.

.

.

.

_**Kamar Kebutuhan, 1 Mei 1968.**_

"Aku janji tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun," katanya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Sejujurnya, ia pun tak rela berbagi. Ia tidak pernah berbagi.

"Kecuali..."

.

.

.

_**Koridor Lantai Tujuh, 2 Mei 1968.**_

"Cissy, kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

"Ssstt... Diamlah Bella, kau akan menyukainya."

Mereka berjalan melewati kelas-kelas kosong. Beberapa pintunya dibiarkan terbuka, entah penjaga yang lupa mengunci atau ada murid lain yang diam-diam menyelinap. Seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka di belakang mereka, dan Narcissa memekik kaget. Namun tidak ada orang di sana.

Mereka bergandengan tangan menaiki tangga-tangga di sebelah timur, berbelok, lalu menaiki tangga lagi menuju kastil bagian utara. Nyaris lima belas menit mereka berjalan dalam diam.

Lalu muncullah permadani hias Barnabas the Barmy.

Narcissa memegang pundak kakaknya erat, memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

"Tunggu di sini, dan jangan pikirkan apapun," katanya.

Narcissa kemudian melakukan ritualnya. Mengelilingi koridor lantai tujuh sebanyak tiga kali, sementara keinginan akan kamar kebutuhan tidak pernah lepas dari kepalanya. Lalu, seperti yang telah ia saksikan sebelumnya, dinding di seberang permadani hias mulai memunculkan gurat-gurat halus. Yang perlahan membentuk sebuah pintu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Bella."

.

.

.

_**Kamar Kebutuhan, 2 Mei 1968.**_

Ada celah yang diam-diam terbentuk di dinding di belakang dua orang gadis yang tengah tertawa. Di saat bantal-bantal beterbangan, begitu pula dengan buku-buku. Sesekali ada kilatan cahaya, menembakan mantra-mantra tak berbahaya. Dua gadis itu tengah sibuk dengan dunia baru mereka, hingga tak menyadari sepasang mata yang memandang geram.

"_Obliviate_."

Sekilas Narcissa merasa angin menerpa rambutnya. Ia menurunkan bantalnya yang sudah siap untuk dilemparkan pada kakaknya, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"_Stupefy_."

Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pemuda tinggi dan tampan. Rambutnya cokelat berombak. Tongkatnya terjulur mantap ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

_**Hospital Wing, 3 Mei 1968.**_

Dua orang gadis terbujur di atas ranjang berseprai putih. Sinar matahari yang pucat menerpa wajah mereka melalui jendela yang berembun. Salah seorangnya bergerak, lalu yang lain menyusul. Seorang yang lebih muda memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut, lalu memandang satunya.

"Bella?" ujarnya. "Sedang apa kita di sini?"

* * *

><p>- <strong>FINISH<strong> -

(untuk bab ini)

* * *

><p>AN. Oke, jadi ceritanya ini adalah kumpulan kisah (bisa terpisah bisa bersambung) tentang kamar kebutuhan. Kebanyakan tokoh dan tempat masih berpegang pada canon, tapi banyak juga yang dimodifikasi. Sebenernya cerita ini udah pernah dipublish, tapi diedit lagi, biar pas dihati author. Mudah-mudahan ga terlalu jauh melencengnya XD

Anyway, kritik dan saran akan dengan senang hati diterima :D

Salam,

Summer.


End file.
